


I'd Put Nothing Before You

by Redgirl_78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of oral, Older Dean, Past sexual relationship, S9E1 AU, Underage Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgirl_78/pseuds/Redgirl_78
Summary: SPN Season 9 AUSam doesn't survive the trials but Dean can't live without him.  An angel Ezekiel, tells him that he knows a method to bring his brother back but it's some really ancient angel mojo.  In the end the spell doesn't work perfectly and Dean gets a sixteen years old Sammy from another universe where Dean is the one who died . . . Prompt from a .gif set by heyiamnasu on Tumblr





	

 

"No! Zeke you son of a bitch you said you could save him, heal him, you said if I got him to say yes to you Sammy would be okay" Dean was raging at the angel, as he held the hand of his dead brother.

"I am sorry Dean.  Sam was just too far gone for me to heal him." Ezekiel was without emotion as he spoke.  "I warned you this might happen before we started"  
Dean collapsed into heaving sobs.  His head on Sam's lifeless chest, willing his heart to start beating.  "Oh God Sammy, I am so sorry.  I lost you, I couldn't save you.  It's all my fault."

Ezekiel stood quietly watching the man grieve for his brother.  He thought back to his own brothers in heaven.  How much he missed them, how hard it was to be separated from them now that they'd all fallen. And he took pity on the human.

"Dean, there may be something I can do." He spoke quietly  
Dean looked up, his eyes red and swollen, "What? What? Name it, I'll do anything, please just give me my Sammy back, please."

"This is ancient magic Dean.  Older than humanity itself.  If I tap into this and do as you ask, there is no going back, no matter what happens. Do you understand?" Ezekiel watched to make sure Dean was listening

"As you know there are, alternate realities.  You humans like to call them, other dimensions or alternate universes.  The truth is they are all real, they all exist, but with differences.  For example in one reality, a man dies.  In another he lives.  The man who lives has children who grow up and effect their world.  The man who dies, does not have these children so the things they do don't happen."

Dean was listening but getting impatient. "Yeah yeah, I've been there.  One of you dicks decided to un-sink the Titanic and we had to clean that mess up."  
Dean remembered having to choose Ellen and Jo dying again to set things right and a shiver ran through him. Would he have to choose again? Balthazar's little stunt resulted in 2500 people not dying.  This was one person.  The most important person in Dean's life.  
"I'm still in, bring Sam back" Dean looked nervous

Ezekiel looked hard at Dean "I need you to hear me, and understand.  The Sam I bring you will not be this Sam.  It will be Sam, but not Sam from your reality.  He may have some different memories or experiences.  He may be different.  I will search to find a Sam closest to the one you know the best, but again, it will NOT be this Sam.  Are you prepared for that?"

Dean, thought a minute "Not the same Sam?  He'll still be my brother right? And a hunter? Still the same basic make and model, just different bells and whistles right?"

"I am not sure what you mean by bells and whistles, but yes, this Sam will be your brother, he will know you, love you, and have the same basic memories as your Sam." Ezekiel explained carefully.

"Works for me" Dean clapped his hands "Ok what do we do?"

"It's not what you do, it's what I do." Ezekiel put two fingers on Sam's forehead.  His entire body was suddenly bathed in blue white light.  So bright Dean had to turn away.  Then when he looked back, Sam's body was gone.

"What did you do with him!?" Dean, enraged, grabbed Ezekiel by the front of his shirt.

"He has ceased to exist, in his current form" Ezekiel's voice maintained the same calm tone "Now, I must go and find a door to the reality I will take Sam from.  If you would take me there I would be grateful as I do not seem to be able to fly."

Once in the Impala, other than Ezekiel directing Dean to turn here or there, they drove in silence.

"So where is this doorway?" Dean was seething inside with grief and anger.  Planning all the ways he would kill Ezekiel if he was lying to him about bringing Sam back.

Ezekiel didn't answer right away, just stared out the window. "There are many doorways, each leading to a different reality.  You however were very specific about the Sam you want to come back.  And I am attempting to find the doorway that holds that Sam."

Dean stared at the angel not quite believing what he was hearing. "How many realities are there?"

"Infinite . . . STOP HERE!" Ezekiel had the door open even before Dean had Baby completely stopped.  

They were on a road with nothing but dark woods on either side. Dean got out of the car in time to see Ezekiel dart between two trees and disappear.

Now Dean was pissed.  He ditched him! "ZEKE! Where are you, you dick!?" Dean ran towards the spot Ezekiel had run through and saw nothing.  

"YOU SON OF A BITCH SHOW YOURSELF!!" Dean was seeing red.  That angel was so dead when he found him . . .

"Dean?"

A voice made Dean freeze in his tracks.  He knew that voice.  Dean's heart began to race.  He turned around to see . . . Sammy

"Dean, is that you?" It was Sam, but . . . he was . . . 16?

"Sammy? Oh God Sammy is that really you?" Dean ran towards Sammy then stopped when the boy flinched.

"No, no, no . . . you are not my brother.  My brother is 20 years old and dead." Sammy had tears in his eyes staring at Dean "Who are you and why do you look like him?"  
Dean had to think quickly, obviously this was Sammy from another time.  Ok . . .time travel . . . sounds like angels "Sammy, what year is it?"  
"Huh? What kind of question is that? What year is it?" Sammy looked at Dean like he was crazy.

"Humor me, what year is it?" Dean held his hands out in front of him trying to show Sammy he wasn't dangerous.

And THERE IT WAS the bitch face, Sammy's trademark.  "1999, okay?"

"Sammy, you are not in 1999 anymore.  I had an angel helping me and he must have zapped you here from then.  But it's 2013 now.  And I am Dean, 35 years old Dean, but still Dean." Dean waited to see Sammy's response, but it wasn't what he expected.

Sammy closed the distance between them, reached out and put his hands on Dean's face.  "Kiss me"

"Wha . . . I . . . Uh . . . " Dean was shocked beyond the ability to speak

"If you're Dean, MY Dean, then you're mine and I'm yours.  Always only been yours.  Prove it.  Kiss me" Sammy's eyes were huge, trusting, beautiful.

Dean's head was spinning.  Yeah he and Sam were together.  More than brothers.  Sam was his love, his life.  But they had only admitted their feelings for each other after Dean had gone to Stanford to get Sam.  After they started hunting together.  Sam was 22.  

Dean remembered what Ezekiel had said.  The Sammy he brought to Dean may not have the same exact memories, or exactly the same life.  He remembered falling in love with Sammy, but not acting on it.  He'd been terrified Sam didn't feel the same way.  But, obviously the Dean in this Sammy's reality hadn't been a chicken shit.  Damn he envied that Dean.  

"Well? Dean?" Sam's face was so close to his Dean could feel his breath.

"Sammy, baby boy" Dean struggled with his conscience, then Sammy gasped at the sound of Dean saying that long ago pet name and Dean lost his battle with himself.

The second Dean's lips touched Sammy's it was over.  The taste, the feel, the way Sam's tongue slid into his mouth, moving quickly to the inside of his lower lip, the little sound he made when Dean's hand came up and carded through his hair.  It was his Sammy.  

"D-Dean . . . it IS you . . . Oh God De I saw you die! Dad and I burned your body.  I couldn't watch.  I ran into the woods and I tripped and I just laid there, begging God to bring you back.  I didn't care how or what happened to me, as long as I got you back.  And here you are . . . and . . . " Sammy pulled Dean to him kissing him again.  His arms slid inside Dean's jacket stroking his back, molding himself to Dean's body. "I need you Dean, need to touch you, please Dean."

Dean put his head up and pulled Sam into his chest.  Sam's head fit perfectly under Dean's chin.  A single tear fell on Sam's hair.  Dean remembered Sam like this.  Just this size. 16. This is the year Sam would shoot up and within a few short months he and Dean would be eye to eye.  And the year after that, Sam would be taller than Dean.  

"Sammy, I would give anything, do you understand me, anything to take you home right now and fuck you so sweet and slow."  Dean's voice shook. He couldn't believe what he was saying but he couldn't stop himself.

Sammy pulled Dean down and kissed him again "Yes, yes De . . . Please I need you so much.  Need the pain to go away."

"Sammy, Sammy you're killin' me.  Shit.  Sweetheart, listen to me.  You're 16, I'm 35.  I'm old enough to be . . . your dad . . . Oh God. Sammy it would be a felony, they'd lock me up in the worst part of prison" Dean wanted to kill Ezekiel.

"Dean what are you talking about?  We've been together since my 16th birthday.  Wait, you said it was 2013 right?  How did I get to 2013 Dean?" Sam was staring up at him with those eyes that made Dean's heart melt.

"Dean" The sound of Ezekiel's voice made Dean immediately grab his gun out of his waist band and hold it on the angel.

"What the fuck Zeke?" You give me Sam back but he's only 16, how could you do that to me?

"I am sorry Dean.  I did take into account the sexual part of your relationship.  You and this Sam have been together. The two of you have had sex on more than one occasion and if you desire you can continue to do so. 

"Not LEGALLY you dick!" It was taking everything Dean had not to shoot him in the face.

"De . . . What's going on, who's that?" Sam stood partially behind holding onto his arm.

"That Sammy, is an angel.  And I know we never thought they existed, but they do.  And they're DICKS!" Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulder. "You know how you said you saw me die? And you begged God to bring me back?  Well you and I live in different realities.  In yours I died, and in mine . . . you died.  And I begged this angel to bring you back to me, and he did, but he brought a you from 1999."

Sam thought for a minute "I get it, like an alternate universe, like the comic book multi-verse, remember you read me all those X-men comics when I was little? It's like when Wolverine went back to help his younger self . . ."

"Yeah Sammy like that." Dean had almost forgotten doing that.

Ezekiel looked at Dean "I have done all I can.  I have kept my promise to you"

"You didn't tell me he'd be 16!" Dean growled

"I am sorry Dean" Ezekiel turned and disappeared into the woods.

Dean stood staring after him, not sure if he should run after the Angel and try to force him . . . to do what? He felt Sammy tighten his hold on his arm and looked down at him.  Dean tucked his gun away and put his arm back around Sammy. "Ready to go home baby boy?"

The ride to the bunker was silent for the most part.  Dean gave Sammy a basic rundown of what the bunker was and how they'd gotten it.  He left a lot out, promising to give him the whole story later.  When they got there, Dean showed him where the kitchen, bathroom, library and sleeping rooms were.  Then just walked away, mumbling under his breath that he was going to bed.

Dean went to his and Sam's room and was immediately reminded the brother he'd shared a bed with for 9 years was gone.  He sat on the bed and picked up Sam's pillow, as he pressed it to his face the tears began to flow.  How was he supposed to do this without Sam? His Sam. Yes, this was Sam, and Dean was so happy to have him, but still, a small piece of his heart was dead, and nothing would bring that back to him.  

Dean was suddenly tired.  He pulled off his flannel, took off his t-shirt and jeans.  He paused for a moment, then let his boxers fall to the floor.  He crawled between the sheets and laid on his side facing Sam's now empty side of the bed.  He ran his hand over the sheet, trying to remember how it felt to reach over and touch Sam instead of this empty space.  Dean buried his face in Sam's pillow and sobbed.

"Dean" the quiet voice, so familiar, made Dean look up.

Sammy was laying on his side next to Dean.  He took Dean's arm and slid it around his waist, resting his head against Dean's chest.  

Dean's hand stroked Sammy's back, amazed at his soft skin. As his hand drifted down to the curve of Sammy's ass, Dean felt him sigh then moan.  

"You feel so good De . . . different, but like you . . . I-I thought I'd never touch you again, never feel you touch me . . . never . . . " Sam turned his face up and made a happy sound as Dean claimed his mouth.  Their tongues touched and slid over each other.  His fingers brushed Dean's nipple and went back to roll it between his fingers, eliciting a hiss and a moan from Dean.  Sam kissed his way down to the front of Dean's throat, biting at the little hollow there.  A secret little spot that Sammy had discovered the first time he and Dean were together, that when bitten just right could practically make Dean come untouched.

"Fuck fuck fuck . . . Sammy I can't do this . . . you're too young . . . I - I - I . . . OH FUCK YES RIGHT THERE . . . Please Sammy you're killing me" Dean was laughing, crying and falling apart all at once.

"Dean, look at me" Sammy's eyes, the same beautiful green, gold and blue eyes, no matter how old he was. "Dean, how old was I, in your reality, when we first . . . you know . . . were together?"

Dean took a deep breath " You were 22, and I was 26.  But we'd both wanted it for so long, we just . . . couldn't bring ourselves to . . . admit it."

"Okay well in my reality we fought our feelings our entire lives. You talked dirty to me and got me off, oh my god, so many times.  Finally you gave in when I asked you, well begged you, to show me what a blow job was like." Sammy's hand was caressing Dean's chest and stomach as he talked. "We gave each other blow jobs like two or three a day sometimes, then finally, on my 16th birthday, you told me you were in love with me, and we . . . you made love to me for the first time."

Sam's hand moved down to Dean's rock hard cock and began stroking him slowly. It was perfect, exactly right, exactly Sam.

Dean remembered the first time with "his" Sam.  Right after they'd gotten rid of the woman in white.  Jess had just burned on the ceiling and Sam was broken.  Dean had held him and let him cry for hours, stroking him and telling him it was gonna be ok. 

Finally Sam had kissed him.

Sammy's voice was soft and sweet "De . . . there's no one here but you and me.  No one knows or will know what we do when we're alone.  But I need you now.  And I know you need me, I can feel it.  I need you inside me.  Please.  I thought you were dead, I thought I lost you forever.  I wanted to die, so I could be with you.  Dean . . . please."

What little resolve Dean melted away.  He took Sammy into his arms and buried his face in Sam's mop of beautiful soft hair, breathing in, the unique smell that belonged only to Sam hit him, and that tiny dead piece of his heart, suddenly burst to life. "Oh God Sammy . . . I love you . . . never been anyone but you . . . are you . . . still mine Sammy?"

"Always ever been yours Dean, always will be yours"


End file.
